This invention relates to computing systems and methods.
It is known in computing systems, the failure of which would be undesirable, to replicate in two or more hardware lanes the processing function to be performed so that each such lane is capable independently of performing the computing system's intended function such that it will continue to operate in the event of one lane failing.
It is also known to compare the outputs of such multi-lane systems in search of discrepancies, the detection of a discrepancy signifying that one lane has failed.
Where only two lanes are installed, which one has failed is indeterminate and the system may no longer be used. Where more than two lanes are installed it is known for a process of majority voting to be employed to identify which is divergent, that lane then being isolated and the system continuing in operation using only those lanes whose outputs are still in agreement.
It is a feature of such computing architectures that they incorporate at least one more operating lane than their function strictly necessitates, that where continued operation is demanded after the discovery of a failure at least two more lanes are required, and that upon discovery of such a failure and disconnection of a failed lane the system's redundancy is reduced by one lane.